Cross Dimensions
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: Eva is having these weird dreams about this strange girl, can Aikka and her friend help her find out who this girl is and is she a friend that can help them with the up coming trials for Eva and Aikka. RickXOC AikkaXEva
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1- The Dream**

"Oh no! Not this dream again." Eva was asleep and she was having a strange dream that haunts her. A girl was that looked older and she was standing in front of her and her back was toward her also so she couldn't see the girls face at all.

"Who are you? Why are you always here?" Eva asked, but the girl didn't answer, all she did was turn her head a little and started to walk away. Eva just looked confuse,

"Hey! Wait! You didn't tell me who you are. She yelled at the top of her lunges and started to run after her. Then all of a sudden she heard a car start to screech, it was about to hit the girl,

"Hey! Watch out for that car!" the girl turned to the car and the next minute she was hit.

"NOOOO!!" she yelled as she fell out of bed head first.

"Ouch! Why do I always have that nightmare!" Eva said while rubbing her head.

"Hey little mouse are you okay?" It was Rick

"I'm alright Rick, I'll be out in a minute" Eva said as she put her sheets back on her bed.

"Okay little mouse see you in a bit." and Rick started to walk away.

Eva finally finished getting dressed but she couldn't stop thinking about that dream that she keeps on having.

"_Who is that girl and why do I always see her in nightmares?"_ She just shook her head and headed down the pit to start her training for the day with Rick .

Training was finally done for the day and boy was Eva tired. Her partner Jordan brought her a bottle of water to keep her hydrated but he was also noticed that she was more tired then usual.

"Hey Molly, Are you okay? You look more tired then usual." (No one knows that Molly is Eva yet.)

"I'm okay Jordan, training just wore me out more then usual." Jordan just looked at her.

"Molly I can tell that you're lying. Why don't you tell me what going on and maybe I can help." Eva just sighed and said,

"Jordan its nothing to worry about okay, right now we need to worry about our race that's going to start soon." and she ran off.

"But Molly!" It was to late she was already in the whizzing arrow.

"_I hope your right about being fine Molly." _Jordan thought, then he got in the gunner seat of the star racer and got ready to leave for the race.

* * *

Hope you like the story it will probaly be confusing at first but it will get better I promise or at least I'll try.


	2. Aikka and Satis get involved

**Chapter 2 Aikka and Satis get involve**

The race was about to start and everyone was at the stadium ready to watch the race. Even Aikka there to watch the race between Molly and Toros ( By the way its their first race against each other.) Molly though started to have a hard time seeing through her eyes, her vision kept on blurring on her.

"Hey little mouse are you okay you look a little tired." Rick asked

"I'm fine Rick don't worry my eyes are just fogged up." she said while rubbing her eyes

"Okay little mouse if you say so." Rick said with worry in his voice

Soon the race started, Molly and Toros were off. When the race started Aikka noticed something was wrong with the Earth Team, there star racer was going all over the field.

"What is Molly think she's doing?" Aikka asked under his breath

"Seems like Molly is having a hard time steering her star racer." Aikka looked to his side and was surprised to see it was Satis.

"That's impossible Molly is a very good star racer she would never have trouble steering her racer." Aikka said

"Well that may be what you think, but what I'm talking about is that Molly isn't herself something is wrong with her." Satis said without taking his eye of the race.

"What do you mean by that Satis?" Aikka asked

"Just watch and see what happens." Satis just said

Soon Molly finally regains control of her star racer and started to rush after Toros.

"There's no way your winning this race crog." Eva said with a stern voice.

"Hey Molly! What happen in the beginning of the race? You were flying like you were nothing but dead tired." Jordan asked while rubbing his head.

"Sorry Jordan! Didn't mean for that to happen."

"Promise me that it won't happen again Molly." Jordan said in a worry voice

"I promise. Now lets take the lead from the crog." Eva said to get her partner going and all he did was give her thumbs up and nodded at her with agreement.

But when they finally caught the lead and it was near the end of the race Eva's eyes started to blur again.

"_Oh No! Not again! Not Now!" _Eva was thinking. Then she started to lose control of her racer again and Toros took advantage of her weak state and split her racer in half. Aikka got up from his seat ran back to his pit to get G'dar so he can see if Molly and Jordan were alright. When he got there, he saw Jordan in the pilots dome and he was holding Molly A.K.A. Eva who was completely knocked out.

"Are you guys alright?" Aikka yelled

'I'm alright, but I can't say the same for Molly." Aikka was getting worried

"I'll give you a ride back to your pit."

"Thanks Aikka that's a big help, I just hope we can figure out what's wrong with Molly." Aikka and Jordan just looked at Molly. Soon Aikka helped Jordan get on G'dar and Molly too.

Soon they got back to the back to the Earth pit everyone from the Earth team were waiting outside the pit along with Satis.

"Well it looks like I was right something is wrong with Molly but what." Satis said while rubbing his beard.

"We'll have to wait and see when she wakes up and ask." Aikka said

"But that won't be easy, I know because I've already tried." Jordan added

"Well then we'll have to tell her that if she doesn't tell us she can't race." Rick said

Everyone soon had ideas to try to get Molly to tell what's wrong with her. Soon they heard Eva say,

"Hey what's going on guys." Everyone just looked at her and Eva started to get a bad feeling about something.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter sorry I left you in the rut but I got a writters block afetr I finished the last sentence but I'll try to come up with someting.


	3. The Mystery Girl

**Chapter 3 The Mystery Girl**

Okay Eva finally wakes up after passing out on the racing field against Toros and everyone is looking at her with concern and she knew what was going to happen next.

"Little mouse I think you need to tell us what's going on I mean your never like this." Rick said with so much concern.

"Yeah Molly, you never drive the Arrow 2 all over the field." Jordan said.

"Also you almost got yourself killed in the race." Satis said trying show Molly (Eva) that this could probably happen again but next time she could die. Eva understood but she didn't say a word she just turned her head away from the others. Aikka noticed that something was very wrong with her.

"Molly, Why won't you tell us what going on? Maybe we can help you?" Eva looked at him and said. "Its nothing to worry about today I was just tired that's all." Everyone knew that wasn't the case at all.

"Little mouse your not telling us the truth at all. Are you getting enough sleep or something?"

"Rick I said everything is fine there is nothing to worry about today was just a bad day that's all." Satis then finally steps in (Took him long enough).

"Molly have you been having nightmares lately?" Now Eva was surprise to hear that.

"How did you know I've been having nightmares lately Satis?" Everyone was surprise to hear this because one they though Molly (Eva) just wasn't getting enough sleep. Satis Spoke again.

"I can sense that you've been having a nightmare about a girl who is roughly 17 almost 18 years old." Now Aikka was surprise to hear this and was curious how she was effecting the way Molly has been.

"Satis how is this girl affecting the way Molly is right now and can it be stopped." Satis was silent for a second and finally said,

"This girl in Molly's nightmares is no illusion. What Molly has been seeing is a spirit that is lost right now." Eva and Aikka were defiantly surprised by that I mean to have a spirit inside of you without knowing it.

"Who is the girl and why is she always in my dreams Satis." Eva asked

"I'm not sure but maybe if you allow me to replay the dream you've been having I probably can figure it out."

Eva was a little concern because she knew what the nightmare was about and what was going to happen but in the end she finally agreed to let Satis to replay the dream. Satis said a little spell and Eva was asleep again and he did another spell and they were in her dreams.

Aikka and the others were standing in one area not knowing what to do until they started to hear Molly's voice.

"_Who are you? Why do you always come here?"_

The guys looked to the area of were the voice was coming from and they saw Molly yelling the question to the girl in front of her and they couldn't see her face at all then they soon saw her walk away.

"_Hey wait! You still haven't told me your name."_

The gang were very surprised and wanted to intervene but Satis stopped them.

"Do not interfere. If you do we might end up doing something that can effect Molly when she wakes up." The other agreed then they all soon heard a screech noise and also heard Molly (Eva) yell.

"_Watch out for that car!"_

They all turn and saw car going at full speed and soon hit the girl dead on.

"_NOOOO!" Molly yelled._

Satis waved his staff and soon they were back in reality and Molly (Eva) started to wake up and asked.

"Did you figure out anything?" Satis shook his head.

"No I'm afraid her face was hidden by the shadow."

"What do we do now Satis?" Aikka asked

"We'll just have to ask the girl ourselves." Satis stated everyone was surprised by that.

"And how do you presume we do that?" Rick asked

"By giving her a body for her spirit that matches her so she can be here and not inside Molly." Now that totally shocked everyone because they didn't know that Satis could even do that and soon he started to chant a spell and a red like tornado swirled around Eva then it swirled around the middle of the room and soon a girl was standing in the middle of the room.

Everyone was surprised at the way she looked. She was tall almost as tall as Rick, she also has aqua green eyes, her hair was black with blue streeks and it went down to her hips and she was wearing a black tank top, a denim somewhat mini skirt it almost hit her knees and she had black strap high heels. But what surprised everyone was that one her left shoulder she has the symbol of the moon. Everyone could not stop staring namely Rick. Soon Satis plainly said,

"Hello young one, May I ask what you name is."

* * *

Finally finished with this chapter. Hope you all like it and I promice That I will update soon. So please read&review.

**Okay everyone I set up poll on my profile to see which story I should finish first. Because I have 3-4 other stories to finish and trying to do it at once I think I might have messed up some of the chapters to some of the stories. So its up to you to vote on the story that you want me to work on and finish. So vote on my poll.**


	4. Luna

**Chapter 4- Luna**

"Hello young one, May I ask what your name is?" Satis asked the girl just looked at him with a blank stare and said,

"I don't know my name." Everyone was shocked to hear that except Satis he kept on asking her question,

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know?"

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No not really, my memory is very fuzzy right now." Satis rubbed his head with his staff thinking but while he was thinking Don Wei spoke up.

"What were you doing in Molly's body and how did you get there?" Don was mad because he blamed her for Molly losing the race against Toros. The girl stared at him with lifeless eyes and said,

"I don't know how I got inside of Molly or how I got here; I just don't know or remember." Don Wei didn't like that answer and wanted to yell at her but Rick pushed him back,

"Yo, Don leave the girl alone it's clearly obvious that she doesn't remember right now." Rick said as he kept Don away from the girl. Don stepped back and didn't say another word. Satis then finally spoke up,

"It seems that she might have had an accident from where she came from but when she got here her memories must have vanished."

"What makes you think it was an accident that brought her here Satis?" Eva and Aikka asked.

"Because in the dream you see her getting hit by that car but its not the full picture, in order for her to return from where ever she came from she has to regain true her name and how she got into that accident." Satis said with a serious voice

"And how do you suppose we figure out her really name and how she got into that accident?" Rick asked

"We can help a little but it's mostly up to her and when she starts recovering her memories it's going to be painful because it's a tragedy she went through so she might be in pain when she starts recovering them." Everyone looked at the girl all they could tell about her was that she has lifeless eyes and also has no emotional expressions.

"Well looks like she has to stay with us for the time being." Rick said but Don didn't like that idea at all.

"Absolutely Not, I forbid it, she already caused problems for my pilot and I don't want anymore problems along the way."

"Come on Don she has no where else to go and Prince Aikka can't take her, his fencing master would freak." Molly (Eva) said and Aikka nodded his head on the last part. Everyone on the Earth team including Jordan finally convinced Don Wei to let her stay at their pit.

"Okay fine but her being here better not disrupt our racing so we can get to Oban and win got it everyone."

"Yes Sir." Everyone said at once

"Well then now we got that settle what should we call you while you stay here young lady?" The girl just looked at Satis not evening answering his question then Rick steps in,

"Lets call her Luna." everyone stared at him including the girl,

"What make you think that's a good name for her Rick?" Molly (Eva) asked,

"Because of the symbol of the moon on her left shoulder and it also sounds cute for her." The girl looked at him for a long time then finally said,

"Okay you can call me Luna, I sort of remember someone calling me Luna because of the symbol of the moon an my shoulder." Rick smiled and said,

"Okay then its settle for now on your name is Luna." everyone agreed. Night had fallen Aikka returned to his pit after saying good-night to Moll(Eva) and Molly showed Lunawhere she was going to sleep. She was sleeping in the room right next door to Rick's after she showed Luna her room she left to head for her room. Luna then walked up to the window and whispered,

"Will I be able to even regain my memories?" after she said that there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Luna said and guess who it was,

"I just came to check on you before you went to bed and also to tell you if you need anything just come in my room and wake me up if I'm asleep, I'm just right next door to you." Luna bowed her head,

"Thank you Rick that's very kind of you."

"Hey no problem now get some sleep we got a long day tomorrow okay."

"Okay good-night Rick."

"Good-night Luna." With that said Rick went back to his room and Luna climbed into her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Finally I got this chapter up. I hope you all like it and i hope you read and review or else I won't put up the next chapter. So please read and review.


	5. First Memory

**Chapter 5 - First memory **

After everyone found out about Luna and the Earth team let her stay with them after convincing Don. Night had fallen and everyone was asleep and were dreaming but Luna was having a nightmare.

**--Luna's Dream--**

_Luna was standing in the middle of nowhere and she had no clue what was going on._

"_What's going on why is it so dark and empty here?" Luna said as she looked around and soon saw a girl that looked like her and she was running._

"_That's me but why am I running though." after Luna said that she started to hear a screech and looked up to see that the car was going to hit her._

"_AAAAHHHH!!!"_

**--End of Luna's Dream--**

Luna shot up panting really hard from the nightmare.

"What was that was that a memory replay or something? What does it mean?" Luna said in a quiet voice. She soon brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"_Why was I running and why was that car heading straight for me? Why?"_ Luna thought.

She soon heard a knock at her door and Rick came in.

"Hey Luna how are you." Rick said as he came in her room and notices how she was sitting on the bed and walked right p to her.

"Hey Luna are you alright, did you have a nightmare or something?" Rick asked and Luna just nodded her head but didn't dare show him her face. Rick just sat at the edge and drew her into a hug which actually shocked Luna.

"Luna listen you don't have to suffer on your own if you are starting to remember and pain start to go off in your head like a headache you can always come to me. I will try to ease your pain." Rick said in a calm gentle voice and all Luna can do was start crying a little and subconsciously hung on to Rick. Rick just stroked her hair and just kept telling her everything was going to be okay.

After Luna had finally calmed down Rick led her to the whizzing arrow and all Luna could do was stare at it.

"What are you thinking Luna?" Luna just kept staring at the star racer and say.

"Because of me I almost made molly cost her life in that race against Toros."

"Hey don't blame yourself you had no idea that that was going to happen." Luna and Rick turned around to see it was Molly(Eva) that said that.

"I know but you could have died because of me."

"Hey it just happen and now that your out of my body I can race even better." Eva said with a smile on her face but Luna showed no emotion and soon the next race was about to start.

The next race against Aikka (I'm skipping Rush for reason that I don't want to tell you so don't bug me about it.)

Luna was watching the race from the area where they meet the avatar (except Luna but since she was inside Eva she knew where it was.) Luna just kept her eyes on the two racers but soon had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Hmm it seems like this race is not going to end that well with a loss and an emotional break down." And once she said that Jordan had gotten free from lock down and shot at Aikka and he shot back making the whizzing arrow 2 crash. Once Eva crashed Luna saw Aikka go back and he had a disappointment look in his eye.

"It seems like Eva couldn't keep her promise even though its mostly gunner boys fault." Luna brushed away some of her hair away from her face and started to head back to the earth teams pit. On the way she notices Eva walking by with anger look on her face and tears falling down her face.

"Hmm maybe I should stop by the Nourasian pit for a second and talk to Aikka." When she finally made it to the Nourasian pit, she saw Aikka standing outside his pit with anger on his face but Luna could feel sadness in his heart.

"Your face says your angry, but your heart tells a different story you know that Aikka." Aikka jumped once he heard Luna's voice and turned to face her.

"What do you know, we made a deal and she broke it and why would I be feeling sadness?" Aikka said in a very cold voice. Luna just stared at him and said,

"How do you know she broke her promise, and I can feel the sadness in your heart."

"Why wouldn't she, were all after the ultimate prize it could have been a trick and how can you feel my heart?" Aikka said

"Then why would she wait till the last part of the race to shoot down the person that her heart truly cares and I don't know how I can feel your heart I just can."

"I don't know maybe she wanted to strike me when…Wait did you say the person her heart truly cares about." Aikka said all confused.

"Yes that's what I said." Luna said as she nodded her head

"That can't be true though, it has to be a trick." Luna just sighed

"Believe what you want Aikka but what I say is the truth." Luna turned around and starts to walk away but stops for a second.

"Oh before I forget the reason why Molly races is because there is someone in her family that she truly wants to return after a grave accident, that's all I can say for now farewell." and Luna just walks off.

"What did she mean by that?" Aikka thought but decided to ignore it and went inside his pit.

Once Luan returned to the earth teams pit she heard two people arguing and it was coming from upstairs. Luna walked up the stairs and near the door where the argument was coming from. It was Rick and Don they were fighting about Eva's race with Aikka, because Don want to punish her for not listening and Rick was standing up for her. While Luna was listening to their argument her head started to hurt really bad.

"_What's going on my head feels like its being hit with a hammer, why is this happening?" _Luna had no idea that she was starting to regain a part of her memories.

**--Memory Flashback--**

_Luna was standing in front of a boy about the same age as her and she was arguing with him._

"_Luna why can't we start over, I still love you." the boy said_

"_You cheated on me remember and I can't trust you anymore." Luna said in a cold voice and the boy grabbed her wrist._

"_I didn't mean to cheat on you honest. please lets start over I beg you." Luna just pulled her wrist back and yelled,_

" _No! We can never start over because I have already moved on so leave me alone."_

_The image soon started to fade away but before it faded away completely she saw him hold his arm up and everything went blank._

**--End Of Flashback--**

"AAAHHH!!!" Luna screamed out in pain for her head couldn't take it any more she wanted the pain to stop. The pain was so bad that she put both of her hands to her head and kept on screaming in pain.

Everyone rushed out to se what was wrong and to find out it was Luna who was screaming.

"Make the pain go away please make it go away!!!" she yelled out and was ready to collapse. But before she could Rick was able to catch her and hold her close and just whispered in her ear.

"Its okay, I'm here, calm down." Once Rick said that Luna started to calm down but in the end she blacked out from the pain.

"Wow Satis was right, its going to be very painful for her to remember what happen to her." Stan said

"Yeah I feel sorry for her, she doesn't deserve this." Koji added in.

"Like Satis said her memory of the incident must have been painful so remembering it must be very painful for her." Rick said as he held on tight to Luna.

"Hmpf. Now that's over Rick take her back to her room so she can sleep." Don said as he walked back into the room where he and Rick were having their argument. Rick glared at him (good thing he was wearing his sunglasses or else Don might have beaten him for that) but did as he was told and picked up Luna bridal style and headed straight for her room. Once Rick got her to her room he places her on the bed and covered her with the sheets and stroked away some of her hair that was covering parts of her face.

"Poor little Moon, I hope that you won't feel this kind of pain every time you regain your memories." Rick said and e did something that he thought that he would never do. He actually kissed her forehead. After he did that he left her room and leaned against her door.

"What did I just do there, that is not like me.?" Rick put his hand to his head "I guess that was just a reaction you get when you see someone in pain and you want kiss the pain away, oh well who know." Rick sighed and headed to his room for the night.

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I've been busy with school, my job, my driving, and I've been mostly been working on my very popular story and I almost forgot about this story T_T so I am so sorry -bows- plz forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Plz read & review.


	6. Luna's first smile, laugh and 2nd memory

**Chapter 6 - Luna's first smile, first Laugh, And Second Memory**

After Luna's first memory returned and she blacked out from the pain and Rick took her back to her room but he does the weirdest thing and kisses Luna on the forehead but is confused why he did that and decides to brush it off.

So morning had finally come and Luna had finally woken up. She was sitting at the edge of her bed thinking about the memory that she had recovered last night.

"Who was that boy and why did he say lets start over when I said we can't because he cheated on me." Luna said in a quiet voice but what got to her was near the end of the memory when she saw the boy hold his arm up like he was ready to take a swing at her.

"It looks like remembering will be really hard and painful but I need to remember cus who know what's happening to my real body I am so confused." Luna said as she got up and looked out the window still thinking about her first memory and soon decides to stop thinking about it for the time being and soon leaves her room and heads down for breakfast.

Down in the lower pit Rick was talking with the crew,

"Okay gang listen up we can't bring up what happened last night to Luna." Rick yelled to everyone.

"Why, maybe we can help her remember because the sooner she remembers the better if you ask me." Don said with a stern face

"But after I talked to Satis last night about it and what would happen if did that and he said there was a good chance that she might die from it cus her real body as it turns out is alive still somewhere else." Stan said to everyone all worried about Don Wei's idea

"So then we won't do that and let her remember on her own little at a time because we can't risk her life cus where ever her body there are bound to be people worried about her." Rick added and of course Don wasn't happy about that because he wanted her out of there sooner because he believed that she was nothing but a distraction to his whole team when really she would just sit in the corner and watch with lifeless eyes.

"Hey since we don't have to race today why don't one of use do something fun with her you know try to help her forget about that memory and make her happy." Koji said all of a sudden.

"You know what that's not a bad Idea Koji lets do it." Rick said all happy and then Luna came in the room.

"Lets do what Rick?" Luna said all confused and tired from last night.

"We thought since we have no races today that we should ought to go and have some fun." Rick smiled at her and Luna just looked at him with blank eyes but soon agreed to go with him and of course Stan, Koji, Jordan, and Eva went into town with Rick and Luna.

Once they got to town they sort of ended up splitting up into groups. Eva an Jordan went to look at some of the stores, Stan and Koji decided to look around for part that they could use to fix the whizzing arrow after the accident with Toros, last but not least there was Rick and Luna who decided to go into a jewelry store because Rick mainly wanted to find her something to let her know that he will be there when she was in pain.

Luna just looked at most of the jewelry but one piece stood out the most. It was a bracelet with a black band with different kinds of charms that were shaped like the different kinds of flowers that you would see on Earth. Rick soon noticed that Luna was looking at the bracelet,

"Do you like that bracelet Luna?" Rick asked while standing behind her and she got scared when he said something without her knowing.

"Rick you scared me, umm yes I was looking at this bracelet because I thought it was pretty." Luna said as she put her attention back on the Bracelet and Rick soon had a smile on his face and takes the bracelet fro the stand that it was on and Luna was shocked.

"Rick what are you doing?" Luna said very confused but Rick didn't listen he went right up to the person he had to pay and purchased the bracelet and hands it to Luna.

"Here."

"Rick you didn't have to do that I mean I was just fine looking at it."

"I know but I also could tell that you really liked it so I thought you deserved it." and as Rick said that he placed the bracelet on her wrist. Luna looked at the bracelet on her wrist and did a small smile.

"Thank you Rick that's really nice of you."

"Wow now that is a surprise."

"What is Rick?" Rick just laughed

"Luna did you know that you actually smiles for the first time since you been here."

"Oh really I didn't noticed." Luna said as she smiles and started to laugh

"Now I get to hear your laugh for the first time to wow I'm really lucky today." Rick laughed along with her and they soon left the store and soon meet up with the rest of the gang and they were also surprised to see her smiling and laughing but it only made them happy to know that she had forgotten the memory she had last night.

After awhile everyone started to get hungry so they decided to get something to eat but once they got there a problem struck up. Where they decided to go eat they say Aikka and Canaan not far eating and when Aikka saw them he just glares at Eva and she just turned her head away. But Luna put her hand on her shoulder and lead her to their table and ordered what they wanted. (to let you know that's not the problem the problem should be coming in just a minute) After they got their food two racers decided to start yelling at each other about the last race they had against each other.

"Oh dear this doesn't look good, Stan, Koji, Jordan come on give me a hand." Rick said as he got up and lead the others so they could stop the fight while Eva and Luna just sit at their seats waiting for them to come back. But soon the fight got worse, when Rick went over there to talk to the two racers to stop but it soon turned into a fist fight.

"Oh great just when you hope this fight wouldn't happen it happens just our luck huh Luna." Eva said as she looked at Luna but see her in a trance. "Uh Luna you okay…Luna." but Luna didn't pay attention she was to busy watching the fight namely on how Rick started to use boxing moves on one of the racers.

"_Those moves they look so familiar where have I seen those boxing moves?" _Luna thought but soon her head started to pound again.

"Oh no. not again, please not again." her head was pounding like crazy, her hands were to her head and she started to breath hard she knew what was going on, another one of her memories were coming back to her.

"Rick help me Please…Rick!" Luna just started to yell and lucky for her Rick heard her and saw that she was in pain.

"Oh no Luna!!" Rick yelled as he ran over to her.

"Luna are you okay. Luna!!!" Rick said very worried as he held on to her, but Luna was starting lose it she no long could stand the pain her head. While that was going on along with the fight which Stan, Koji, and Jordan were able to get out of. Aikka noticed Luna's weird behavior and soon remember what Satis said about when she starts regaining her memories that it would be painful.

"Hmm… I wonder if Luna is starting to recover some of her memories."

"Who knows Prince Aikka but its none of our concern after all the Earth team can't be trusted." Canaan said as he drank his tea

"Yes I know Canaan but still."

"Aikka listen its nothing for us to worry about okay." Canaan said a little annoyed

"Forgive me master." Aikka said as he bowed to his fencing master and looks over to see that Rick is taking Luna out of the restaurant along with the other.

Rick was caring Luna back to the pit but on the way she started to have a flash back on her memory that had just returned to her.

**--Flashback---**

_Luna was at a school's competition room where a bunch of boys were boxing._

"_What am I doing here, what does this memory mean?" Luna thought until she saw herself cheering on one of the guys boxing._

"_Yeah got Tai you can do, you're the champion of boxing!!"_

_Soon the match was over and a boy comes right up to her smiling._

"_Well that match was hard but thanks to you I was able to win."_

"_Well what are girlfriends for Tai." She said smiling_

"_Yeah that's why I love you." the vision soon started to fade and the last thing she saw was when the boy that she called Tai hugged and kissed her._

**--EndofFlashback--**

Luna had passed out from the pain in her head again after regaining her second memory and Rick was able to bring her back to the pit and lay her in bed to get some sleep and also for her to relax from the pain again.

"Just when you think we finally got her happy and forgotten the pain earlier on this happens." Rick said tucking her in bed

"It happens Rick we just can't predict when it happens so all we can do is try to stay by her side." Koji said

"Yeah your right Koji but for some odd reason I can't stand seeing her so much pain probably more then you guys."

Everyone was quiet cus there never seen Rick like this at all, but after awhile everyone left Luna's room except Rick he decided to stay by her side for awhile stroking her hand where her bracelet and he looked at it for a second and looked at her sleeping face.

"Luna no matter what I will be by your side keeping you safe and to keep the pain away." Rick said as he sat there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Okay sorry this took so long to get updated but I have been busy and this is the last story I'm going to update before I leave for New York and Washington D.C. and I know its no that good but I hope you will like it. So Plz read and review


	7. Luna Helps Molly & has a confused heart

**Chapter 7 – Luna's helps and confused heart**

Luna had suffered through another memory and is now once again passed out from the pain and Rick stayed by her side while she slept. After a couple of hours or should I say the next day she had finally woken up and when she looked to the side she notices Rick who was still sitting in the chair, holding her hand, and was fast asleep. Luna was surprised to see him there and soon thought,

"_What did Rick stay here all this time while I was passed out?" _Then she looked out the window noticing that it was morning. _"What its morning already? You mean to tell me I've been asleep since yesterday afternoon." _

Luna sighed after she figured out what happen and what the time of day it was but then looked back at Rick. She thought it was really sweet of him to stay by her side all this time when she was sure that Rick still needed to train Eva in her star racer. Luna started to have the feeling that she liked him but the memory started to stop her because of the girlfriend thing so now she's very confused in her heart and didn't kno what to do.

Soon she started to hear Rick wake up and looked at him and once he fully got up and looked at her right in the face let's just say that he sort of freaked a little.

"HUH! Luna when did you wake up? Or better yet, how r u feeling? Does your head hurt still?" Rick started to ask really fast and soon notice that he was still holding her hand and quickly let go of it. Luna mainly just laughed and started to answer his questions,

"Hey Rick, I actually woke up just a minute or two ago, and yes I feel fine my head doesn't hurt anymore." Luna finished with a smile

"That's good you had us all really worry when you started to remember again and when you passed out again." Rick said a little on the worried side still

"Well there's no reason to worry anymore I'm perfectly fine right now."

"Good, well judging by the time of day its morning and we need to get breakfast, what do you say we get something to eat." Rick said as he stood up and extended his hand out for Luna take it. Luna looked at him for awhile and then took his hand and they made their way down to the kitchen.

After Luna ate something and found out that the earth team already had their race for the day and had the rest of the day off. So Luna decided to go outside for awhile to get some fresh air and soon notices Eva outside looking at the distance.

"_Hmmm… I wonder if the shooting down Aikka thing is still bugging her, maybe I should ask and see what I can do help."_ Luna thought and soon walked right next to Eva and soon notice who she was looking at. It was Aikka practicing with his arrows.

"So you still feel bad for what happen to Aikka." Luna said all of a sudden which made Eva jump a little.

"Yeah but it wasn't my fault though it was Jordan's, I tried to stop him but it didn't work out and now he's really mad at me now." Eva looked down at the ground after she said that.

"Hmm…Well why don't we figure out a way to get him to understand and for u to apologize for what happened." Luna suggested, Eva just looked at Luna like she was some kind of weirdo.

"Are you serious? There's no way he would listen."

"Hey you never know unless you try Molly, let's just give it a shot and see what happens."

"Can't we think of a different way where I don't have to see his angry face."

"Hmm… I think I have an idea go back inside and write a letter to Aikka about how sorry you are and whatever else you want to say and I'll be right back." Once Luna said that she ran off leaving Eva in the dust.

"Man she's fast, oh well guess I'll do what she want me to do and write that letter to Aikka." Eva said as she walked right back to the earth teams' pit. While Eva was doing that, Luna ran off to find some kind of exotic flowers that might help along with some other stuff that might help get Eva and Aikka be friends again at least.

"Oh finally a flower shop." Luna had finally found a flower shop filled with many different kinds of flowers and walk right in the store and started to look around.

"Wow there are so many flowers here, I wonder which kind of flowers I should get to help Molly." Luna ended up walking around the store figuring out which kind to get. While she was looking around, she came across some blue Sakura's that you can only find on Nourasia and some normal pink Sakura's you can only find on Earth.

"Wow these are perfect and they should work with my plan, now what else can I use to make my plan a success." Luna looks around and finds some more exotic flowers but couldn't find any more from Earth and Nourasia. So she decided to mainly use the flowers that she found, so after she paid for them and started to make her way back to the Earth teams' pit.

Once she got back she had found out that Eva had finished her letter to Aikka and left it in her room.

"Well I guess Molly doesn't want to hear my plan oh well her lose not mine."

Luna said with a smile on her face and finished with her plan and headed off again. She soon arrived to the Nourasian Pit and meet up with Canaan.

"Hey Canaan how you doing?" Canaan looked at her and said

"I'm okay but Prince Aikka is not doing well at all ever since that race with Molly."  
"Well that why I'm here you see I need you to give this to Aikka okay." Luna handed Canaan the basket with the Nourasian and Earth mixture of Sakura's with Molly's note.

"And how will this help?" Canaan asked

"Oh you'll see soon enough but can you please do that for me PLEASE." Luna begged and Canaan soon couldn't resist.

"Oh alright I just can't resist your face and I am happy that you are regaining your memories, and if you ask me you and Rick make a cute couple." Canaan smiled as he took the basket

"Um well uh I don't know about that uh I got to go by Canaan." After that Luna runs off and Canaan just get confused but shrugs it off and heads inside.

Once Luna got back to her room breathing heavily and just sits in the corner of her room crying.

"_Oh what do I do I really like Rick a lot but my memories tell me that I have a boyfriend I just don't know what to do."_ Luna ended up crying herself to sleep in her little corner.

After a while night had fallen and Rick decided to check on Luna to see if she was asleep. When he entered her room he was surprised to see her asleep in the corner.

"Now that is weird of little moon here." Rick whispered as he walked up to her and picks her up and places her into bed.

"Hmm it wasn't a memory attack cus if it was she would have screamed in pain because of it so I wonder what's wrong with her." Rick just sighs and looks at Luna's sleeping face and just smiles.

"Oh well as long as she's not experience pain from that makes me happy." Sick smiles again and kisses her on the forehead and leaves her room.

----With Aikka----

Once Aikka was done with training and was about to gets ready for bed he notices the flower basket on his bed and soon remember Canaan saying that a gift was dropped off for him today.

"Hmmm… I wonder who sent these to me." Aikka soon sees the note and starts to read it. It was about what had happen with his race with Eva and soon reads the bottom part.

_I'm really sorry for what happened in the race Prince Aikka I hope you can forgive me._

_From, Molly_

Once Aikka read the bottom he was really surprised about it and started thinking maybe that it wasn't really Eva fault but he wasn't still sure if it was all true.

"I have to figure this out I just hope I can figure it out in enough time to make the right choice.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to do this story but I'm going to be late on more of the chapters cus I just started college so I need to focuse there for now untill I get things settled this school year. Well Hope you enjoy it.

Please Read and Review


	8. Luna's Third Memory and True Feelings

**Chapter 8 – Luna's third memory and true feelings**

Luna was crying at night about how she really liked Rick but one of her memories showed that she had a boyfriend already and soon fell asleep in the corner, then Rick finds her and places her in her bed, kisses her forehead and leaves for the rest of the night.

While Luna was asleep in her dream was showing her another memory that started to explain a lot about where her true feelings might belong.

**--Dream/Flashback—**

_Luna saw herself working in a flower shop for the day helping the customers with anything they needed for the day. While Luna had her back towards the counter two people came in and Luna said,_

"_Hi welcome to the store sorry if my back is towards you right now but I'm doing a quick check on flowers fight now, but you can still tell me what you want and I can get it right now if you like."_

"_Well I'm here to get a dozen red roses for my girl here." A familiar boy voice said_

"_Yes I just love red roses they are just so romantic and beautiful." The girl said_

"_Also can you put a red ribbon around then to make them look nice?" The boy asked_

"_Wow that a tall order but I'll see what I can do and hope you have the money cus red roses are expensive some times." Luna said as her back was still towards them_

"_Don't worry I've been saving." _

"_Okay then." Luna said as she when to the back to fill the order and soon walk back out_

"_Okay here you are one dozen red ros--" Luna didn't finish cus when she got back out she saw that it was her boyfriend Tai buying the most popular and beautiful girl Tara from school the red roses._

"_Oh thank you…AH!!!" Tai got surprised when he saw her. "Oh hey babe what's up when did you start working here." Luna got very angry_

"_I'm just helping out my aunt for the day and I'm glad I did cus now I know you've been cheating on me all this time." Luna yelled_

"_Now babe calm down let's talk about this." Tai tried say calmly_

"_NO!! Just pay for the roses and get out of my sight I never want to see you ever again and lose my cell number got it Tai." Luna said very angry. Tai paid for the roses and gave them to Tara and left. And when he was gone and the vision started to fade Luna saw herself crying in her hand about the tragic event that had just occurred at the flower shop._

**--End or Dream/Flashback—**

Luna started to wake up and saw that it was still night time but decided to sit up.

"So that's what happen and the first memory must be related to this one, wow who knew that I got cheated on so I guess that mean I can still like Rick." Luna stopped herself and started to shake her head "What am I saying I can't like Rick I mean once I regain all my memories I'm probably going to disappear and my never see Rick or even remember him I bet." Luna was just as confused as ever and soon couldn't go back to sleep.

"I guess I can go see if Rick knows a good way to go back to sleep." Luna said as she got out of bed and started to head to Rick's room. Once she got there she knocked on his door but got no answer and decides to do it but still nothing. Then finally she gathered the courage to open the door and enter his room. "R-Rick are you awake?" Luna asked cautiously and Rick stirred from his sleep "Huh? Luna is that you?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Rick I didn't mean to wake you but I can't get back to sleep so I thought I come in here but if your too tired then I can just go back into my room." Luna said all shy and nervous cus she has never been in Rick's room before it was her first time in there. Rick got out of bead and Luna blushed a little cus Rick was only wearing his pants not his shirt.

"Hold on Luna it's okay remember when you first came here it was me that said it was okay for you to come in my room when you need me." Rick smiled "And since you can't sleep why don't you sleep with me tonight (If anyone is thinking namely you perverts it's not that kind of think and beside I don't know how to write that kind of stuff. So deal with it.)

"Are you sure that's okay Rick? I mean I don't want to be any trouble." Luna said

"It's no trouble at all Luna after I do want to help with anything in any way I can. So you can sleep here for the night."

"Alright Rick if you say it's okay." Luna said while trying to hide the blush that was on her face.

So after they discussed what they were going to do Luna was now in Rick's bed sleeping right next to him. Luna was still awake and Rick well he was half asleep but he tried to help Luna fall asleep by mainly stroking her hair in a soothing way to help her sleep and it actually started to work a little cus her eyes started to feel heavier and soon fell asleep. Rick soon noticed that Luna had finally fallen asleep and smiled.

"I'm glad that she finally fell asleep, she really had me worried when she came in here." Rick whispered but one thing was still bothering him. "What mad Luna wake up in the middle of the night was it a memory or a nightmare or maybe both at once. Who knows maybe I can ask her in the morning if she feels like it though." Rick whispered again. While Rick was thinking more Luna started to get closer to Rick's chest and rested her head there. Rick just looked at her and smiles then wraps his arm around Luna then kisses her head and soon falls into a deep sleep where a dream took over him.

**--Rick's Dream—**

_Rick was walking in a field of flowers back on Earth, the race had ended so he was home. He was just relaxing by walking in the field. As he was walking he heard laughter and soon sees two little kids running up to him._

"_Daddy let's play." Said the little boy_

"_Yeah daddy let's play a game." Said a little girl and Rick smiled at both of them_

"_Okay let's find mom and see if she want to play with us too." As he said that a young woman walks up and says. "Of course I would love to play with all three of you." Rick looked up to see that it was Luna_

"_Yay Mommy is going to play with us." The little girl said all excited _

"_Yeah now we can play tag and dad is it." The little boy said as he touched Rick and starts to run away a long with his sister and his mom even started to run. Rick just smiled and started to run after all three with them. They all just laughed until his dream started to fade and at the end he catches Luna in a hug and laughed._

**--End of Rick's Dream—**

So Rick was dreaming about the family with Luna and as for Luna she was just smiling in her sleep and was thinking _"I guess it really is okay to actually like Rick even though I may never see him again after I get my memories back but maybe I can try not to remember anything else for a really long time or as long as I can so I can be with Rick longer."_ And Luna soon drifted into a deep sleep hoping morning won't come anytime soon.

* * *

Hi Everyone Sorry it took awhile and also sorry I didnt Put Aikka and Eva in here nut they will be in the next chapter I promice but I just had to write a chapter with mainly just Rick and Luna I couldn't help it and hope you guys understand. So I really hope you liked this Chapter cus I worked hard on it. So please read, review and Enjoy. Also Don't flame me.


	9. Encounter w Spirit n Luna's real name

**Chapter 9- The Encounter with Spirit and Luna's Real Name**

Morning had finally come and Rick and Luna were still asleep in each other's arms. After a while Luna was the first one to wake up and looked outside the window to see that it was cloudy and grey today. "Wow looks like it's going to rain today." Luna said to herself and soon felt Rick shift a little and saw him starting to wake up.

"Luna you already awake?" Rick asked as he yawned and sat up straight on the bed. Luna just looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I woke up not that long ago and I noticed that it's dark and cloudy out so it looks like it might rain today." Rick soon looked out the window and noticed it too.

"Well this isn't good little mouse has a race today and it looks like it's going to be in the rain." Rick said a little worried. "Rick it looks like it's going to rain but you never know it might be just cloudy and it won't rain." Luna said trying to make Rick not worry that much. Rick smiled "Thanks Luna I can always count on you to think on the positive side when I usually don't." Luna just laughed at what Rick said and Rick just smiled for he was glad that Luna was now smiling and laughing more now than when he first met her.

"Well then shall we head down and get something to eat cause I'm getting hungry now." Luna said as her stomach started to growl. Rick laughed when he heard it and soon said,

"Yeah lets go get something to eat for the stomach of your little moon." Rick then got out of bed and put a random black shirt on as Luna climbed out of the bed. Rick looked at her and noticed that she looked different from yesterday, like she had something finally lifted of her shoulders but decided to not ask about for he was glad to see her happy.

After they both got ready the headed down to breakfast, once they got down there they saw Eva eating something before her race.

"Hey Molly, how did you sleep last night?" Luna asked with a smile on her face

"I slept okay; I'm just now waiting for the next race because I want it to be over with now." Eva said as she sighed."

"Well little mouse you have to be careful for it looks like it might rain today." Rick added in

"Don't worry I'll be fine after all when you were unconscious Rick I was able to steer in the rain for you." Eva said as she did her usual smile

"Alright then little mouse, if you say so." Rick said and then left to the kitchen to fix himself and Luna some breakfast.

"So Luna I noticed the note I did for Aikka is gone what did you do with it." Eva asked and Luna just put her finger to her lips like she's saying shhh. "Now that Molly is my little secret and you have to find that out on your own." Luna smiles and laughed and Eva was a little annoyed with that answer.

After breakfast was over Eva and Jordan got in there star racer and headed off to the racing field. Luna and Rick were in the control room with Stan, Koji, and Don Wei waiting for Eva to start her race.

**---With Eva and Jordan---**

"Hey Molly; who do you think we're up against today?" Jordan asked as he came up on Eva's screen.

"I don't know Jordan I guess we have to wait for them to come out." As Eva said that and look to where the other racers come out she noticed that the racer was coming and he look very familiar to her. "No it can't be him, anyone but Spirit." Molly said to herself

**---With the others in the control room---**

"Some things wrong with Molly I can feel it this race is not going to end well Rick." Luna said as she stared at the screen with Eva on it and never diverted her eyes away from it.

"Now Luna how do you know that by just looking at them you never know until they start the race." Koji said as he was busy typing some stuff in but Luna could tell and she was very unease about it.

"Rick I'm going to watch the race at the stadium." After she said that she ran out of the Earth team pit. And of course Rick was too late to stop her from leavening.

"Man little moon can be pretty fast when she wants to be huh guys." Rick said and the others just nodded their heads.

**---With Luna at the Stadium---**

Luna ran all the way to the stadium and was lucky that it hasn't started yet. "Good I made it before the race started." She looked down to see Eva's star racer and Spirit who was in his flying form already.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Luna quickly turned her head to see that it was Aikka

"Oh Prince Aikka I'm here to watch the race because I sense something is not going to go right in the race today." Luna explained and Aikka just looked at her.

"Luna are you sure I mean that's pretty big assumption your making."

"I'm sure prince Aikka as sure as Molly was not really trying shooting you down in your guys race.' Luna said with authority and kept a straight face.

"Well then lets both keep an eye out then for any problems." They both soon heard a gong sound and the racers were off and it wasn't long before Luna sensed that Eva was starting to lose it.

**---With Eva---**

Eva was trying to hit Spirit with her ship my ramming it into the walls but Spirit ended up dodging her.

"Hey Molly what are you doing concentrate on flying and leave the shooting to me okay." Jordan said

"Jordan you don't get it if we don't get him he will get us." After she said that she slammed on the gas and her racer was in full speed.

"MOLLY!!!!!!!!" Jordan yelled as he felt the star racer pick up speed

"Jordan hit him now." Eva yelled out and Jordan complied once he got Spirit in his sight he started shooting but missed. "Man he's a slippery one." Jordan said and Eva wasn't happy. Soon Spirit vanished from their sights.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Jordan asked all dumb founded and Eva started to look around and soon found him on their engine. Then Eva also noticed the bridge up ahead and she got an idea. "Well then I guess I have to take care of you myself." After she said that she rammed the engine of the ship into the bridge. Caused damaged to racer but not to Spirit.

**---With Luna and Aikka---**

"Molly is just losing it she's not staying in control." Luna said very worried

"What caused her to act like this? Aikka asked as he kept his eyes on Eva's racer then Luna heard some beeping and realized that she still had her head set on to talk to Eva or anyone in the control room. When she realized that she pressed the talk button and heard Ricks voice.

"Luna listen you were right something is up with little mouse for some reason she's not just angry she's way of the deep end angry."

"But Rick why is she that mad it makes no sense?" Luna asked as she kept watching the race

"Luna listen I think Molly is related to Mia's crash Don's wife." Luna was confused now

"Well we know its effecting Don but how does that explain what's happening to Molly."

"That's the thing Luna I don't think Molly is her real I believe that she's Don Wei's daughter that he left at a boarding school after his wife died in a race with Spirit." Luna was shocked

"So that's why she's this angry, Rick have you tried talking to her yeah in the tunnel but we got cut off."

"Luna I'm going to get G'dar; are you coming with me." Aikka said as he started run off and Luna ran after him.

"Rick I think I know why you got cut off but I can't talk now I need to follow Aikka to see if I can help." Luna explained as she caught up with Aikka.

"Alright little moon be careful." Rick said

"Don't worry I will." After that Luna hanged up and jumped on G'dar and Aikka along with Luna were off to the racing field where Eva had crashed after Spirit covered her dome and she lost control again.

**---With Eva---**

Eva had crashed and her star racer was a wreck and she was unconscious against a rock. Spirit was flying above her for awhile then he returned to his form where he can walk. But before he can walk up to Eva he heard G'dar fly up and watch Aikka and Luna jump off G'dar.

Aikka took his knife and ran in front of Eva.

"You have won the race Spirit there is no need to harm the girl." Aikka said as he has his knife blade to Spirit and Luna ran next to Eva holding her in a hug. But what shocked them was that Spirit put his hands up in a I surrender position and slowly walked up to Eva while Luna still held on to her. Spirit placed his hand over Eva's head and a light appeared and Eva started to remember her mother crash. Aikka didn't let his guard down and Luna just held on tight to Eva.

Spirit then showed Eva how the crash really happen and that he was trying to save her mother but Mia refused it and told him to go on and that's when the engine exploded. Spirit moved his hand away then looked at Luna for a minute and Luna was confused about why he was looking at her. He then placed his hand to her forehead and a small light appeared. Luna closed her eyes and soon heard voices in her head.

"_Mitsuki…Mitsuki hang in there." It came from a woman's voice_

"_Mitsuki don't give up you can make it through this." Said a voice from a man_

Luna opened her eyes and looked at Spirit. "Mitsuki." Luna said quietly Spirit nodded his head and stood up and flew off. Aikka put his knife away and walked next to Luna.

"Luna what was that about?" Aikka asked

"I …. I don't Aikka I'm just as confused as u are" Luna said even though she was sort of lying.

After she said that the ambulances came and took Eva and Jordan to be looked at.

Aikka and Luna were there waiting for the rest of the Earth team to get there

"Luna!!!" Luna turned her head to see it was Rick running up with Stan, Koji, and Don Wei right behind him.

"How's Molly is she okay?" Ricked ask all worried

"Rick calm down her injuries are minor but Jordan had a fractured arm and a head injury." Luna explained. Rick sighed with relief to hear that and so were the others. But Rick noticed that Luna had something heavy on her mind.

"Hey little moon are you okay?" Ricked asked. Then Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the others outside.

"Luna what's wrong why did you do that all of a sudden?" Rick asked

"I got another small piece of my memory back today Rick." Luna said with her back turns towards him.

"Really that's good isn't it Luna." Rick said in a kind happy way.

"Yeah but this piece now leaves me with a piece or two missing for me to go home." Luna said as her voice choked a little.

"What do you mean Luna?" Rick asked now really worried. Luna turns towards him and said,

"My real name is Mitsuki."

* * *

Hey guys well you all voted and "Cross Dimentions" won so this is the story that i will be updating for now on until its done and the next story that got second place is return to the labyrinth memories and last place is kmiko spirited away adventure so enjoy this new chapter


	10. Mitzuki

**Chapter 10 – Mitsuki **

Rick just stood there after Luna told him that her real name was actually Mitsuki.

"So wait your name is actually Mitsuki how did you all of a sudden remember it." Rick asked Luna was silent for a moment but then soon spoke. "After Spirit did something to Molly he did the same to me and I heard two people saying "Mitsuki hang in there and don't give up" and they sounded older than me." Rick was now in total shock now.

"So now you're even closer to going home aren't you little moon?" Luna looked away so Rick couldn't see her face.

"Yes all I need to figure out is how I got in that car accident and how I also was able to get into Molly's body without knowing it." Rick didn't say anything and then he walked up to her "Luna?" Rick said and cupped her cheek in his hands and Rick could feel that she was crying.

"I want to stop remembering so badly I don't want to leave I want to stay here." Luna said as he voice started to get all choked up for her crying was now getting out of control. "But Luna you have a home and family to return to and maybe a boyfriend also." At that last part Rick went quiet.

"I did, Rick remember last night when you let me spend the night with you." Luna said all of a sudden. Rick nodded his head. "Well I regained a memory about my boyfriend and how he cheated on me and I called the relationship off and the other memories I regained shows him trying to get back together with me but I had moved on and decided to forget the past that I had with him." Rick was utterly shocked he couldn't believe that any guy would try to cheat on a sweet kind girl like Luna. But Rick still knew she couldn't stay no matter how much he cared for her he thought that she didn't have the same feelings for him as he does for her. "But Luna you still have a family at least who must be really worried about you though." Rick said trying not to show his frustration. But Luna just lost it and her tears just started to fall like crazy.

"I don't care Rick I really don't I want to stay here more than anything I…I want….." Luna gritted her teeth and clenched her both of her hands into fists and looked at Rick with her watery eyes. "I want to stay by your side Rick because I love you."

Luna then broke down and collapsed onto her knee and cried hard into her hands. Rick was now beyond shocked and he couldn't help but get on his knees and wrap his arms around Luna. "Oh Luna I love you too very much and I wanted to tell you to stop remembering too so many times but I didn't want to be selfish with my own desires I had to think about what was best for you and I thought it was for you to go home." Luna wrapped her arms around Rick and cried into his chest. "But I don't want to go home I want to stay more than anything Rick so please let me stay by your side Rick please." Luna said as she kept on crying. Rick held her tight in his arms "Mitzuki I would be happy to have you stay by my said because I really do love you." Luna took her face away from his chest and looked him. Rick then took his hand and placed it on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the last bit of tears she had on her face and kept his hand there. They both just looked at each other for awhile and Rick moved his hand from Luna's cheek to under her chin and tilted it up. Luna started to blush a little when she noticed that rick was getting closer to her.

Rick got closer and closer to her face and was soon only an inch away from her face. Rick paused for a minute and just stared into Luna's eyes for a minute and soon kissed Luna on the lips. Luna closed her eyes and began blush deep red when Rick started to kiss her.

They both didn't move for a while, they just kept their lips together enjoying the feeling that was happening while they were kissing. After several seconds they both parted and Luna was taking deep breaths trying to calm her heart down for it was beating at high speed.

"I'm glad that I can stay by your side Rick" Luna said as her heart had finally calmed down. Rick smiled and hugged her. "I am to Luna I mean Mitzuki, I'm very happy to stay by your side." Luna laughed at how Rick was trying to use her real name. "Rick you can still call me Luna because I don't want the others to know what my real name is right now." Rick smiled "Ok Luna whatever you say." They both soon shared one more kiss before heading back to the hanger to get a good night sleep. And of course Luna spent the night again with Rick. (Nothing perverted she just spent the night with him like the first time so don't think it)

* * *

Hi everone sorry that this is short ans also sorry for taking so long. I'm in college right now so my classes and Homework is a priority right now and I had some of this done already I just need to finish it. But sorry if it's short though I also wanted to post something for you guys but I promise to make the chapter longer but also hope you like this chapter. So PLZ READ AND REVIEW


	11. Aikka and Eva Waiting Room

**Chapter 11- Aikka and Eva sitting in the waiting room**

Well after Luna took Rick outside to talk to him Don went to check on his pilot and gunner boy. Eva only had a few minor injuries but Jordan was still being patched up. So Don asked Eva and Aikka to go to the waiting room to wait for them to come out with Jordan, of course they complied for they both have a lot to talk about alone. So now they are both in the waiting room sitting across from each other and there was nothing but silence in the room. Finally Eva couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to speak first.

"Aikka um I don't know if you're mad at me still or not but I am really sorry for what had happen in our race I didn't mean for that to happen." Eva then started to look down at the floor. "I tried to stop Jordan from shooting you I even took drastic measures and locked him in his cockpit but the mechanics were able to unlock it and that's how it happened." Aikka looked straight at her and noticed that she was crying and that's when Aikka finally knew that she was sorry like she was when she wrote that apology letter to him along with the flowers.

"Molly." He said as he got up and sat right next to her and hugged her. Eva was shocked that he was doing this for se was sure that he was still angry at her. "I'm not mad at you anymore Molly and I do forgive you for what had happen between us in our race against each other." Aikka smiled at her and wiped her tears away. Eva couldn't help but smile back at him,

"I'm glad were friends again Aikka." Eva said still smiling

"Same here Molly and I thought the apology letter along with the flowers were really nice." Eva was now confused when she heard he flower part. "Flowers? What Flowers Aikka I only remember writing the apology letter and Luna sent it?"

"Well there were a basket of Earths pink Cherry Blossoms and Nourasian blue Cherry Blossoms along with the apology letter." Aikka explained to her and Eva finally realized what was going on and quickly thought of Luna. "Something tells me that the flowers were Luna's doing you see it was Luna's idea for me to write the letter and then she ran off that's must have what she had gotten while I was writing the letter for you and sent it herself." Aikka soon understood but something didn't add up to him. "I wonder how she knew the those blue flowers where from Nourasia not many people can tell because you don't see blue ones on Earth only Nourasia." Eva thought for a minute, "Maybe she has experience with flowers or someone helped her out with finding the flowers for her the basket." Aikka nodded his head in agreement and they soon decided to change the subject to what Aikka has been doing to let his anger out about certain things and that he thinks that his fencing master may have a crush on Luna.

"That would be weird if Cannan did have a crush on Luna when it's obvious that she likes Rick and Rick like her back I mean have you notice how much time they spend together now." Eva said as she laughed. "I know but I'm worried about something what would happen if Luna soon remember that she actually has a boyfriend waiting for her back home won't that cause complications for them." Eva stopped laughing and realized what he means.

"Oh yeah you got a good point there Aikka it might make it harder for Luna to return home of things might be strained between the two." Both Eva and Aikka were now worried about what could happen between the two if that happens. While they were thinking Koji came out to the waiting room, "Hey Molly why don't you head back now turns out Jordan is being a little bit longer because he's being a bit stubborn about being patched up right now." Eva nodded at him. "Okay Koji thank you very much for telling me." Koji smiled and nodded back and returned to the others. Eva stood up and Aikka did the same. "Well I guess I can go back to my teams pit and relax for tomorrow." Aikka nodded and smiled. "Yes that would be the best thing for you right now Molly and if you want I can walk with you back to your pit." Eva smiled "I would like it if we could walk together thank you." They both soon left the hospital and head off to Eva's team's pit. Along the way Aikka was deep in thought about how he felt about Eva, more than anything he wanted to tell her that he was in love with her but he was to afraid to tell her how her felt for he thought she might reject him. They were soon only a few feet away from her pit and Aikka couldn't take it anymore he decided that he was going to tell her and not caring if she reject him.

"Um Molly." Molly stopped and turned to look at him. "What is it Aikka something wrong?" Aikka got closer to her and was trying really hard not to blush "Molly this is hard for me to say but I actually really love you, your very kind, honest, trustable and wonderful to be around. I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me but I just had to tell you." Aikka turned his head away so that she wouldn't see him blushing but also he couldn't see that Eva was actually blushing back." "Um Aikka." Eva said a little nervous and Aikka looked at her. "I actually love you too since we first meet and after I saw how wonderfully you raced in your first race here." Aikka was then shocked to hear that but happy at the same time for now he knew that they both had the same feeling for each other even though they both came from two different worlds. Aikka then soon got closer to Eva and placed his under Eva chin the tilted it up so that it was facing him for Eva was hiding her face after she told him her true feelings towards him. "I'm glad you feel the same way about me as I do about you Molly." Eva then blushes more than ever that her face actually started to turn red a little.

Soon Aikka got closer and closer to her face. Eva's heart started to race fast and beat hard in her chest when Aikka was getting closer and closer to her. Then he kissed her on the lips passionately and put his free arm around Eva's tiny waist and Eva wrapped her arms around Aikka's neck as they both continued to kiss each other. They soon parted to catch their breaths and Eva's heart was going off the charts as it was beating at its fastest. They both looked at each other for a while longer before kissing again and after they both parted to return to their pits. "Sleep well my Earth princess." Aikka said with a smile.

"As to you my prince." Eva said as she smiled and soon they both left for the night and wondering what would tomorrow would bring to the both of them along with Luna and Rick.

* * *

Hey everyone I had some free time today so I thought I work on this chapter and also this chapter is where Aikka and Eva r the starts so basicly its kinda like what happen while rick and Luna were talking outside. Anyways hope you all enjoy and plz read and review


	12. Last Day On Alaws

**Chapter 12- last day on Alaws**

The sun was shining through Rick's window and it was hitting his eyes causing him to wake up a little. When he woke up he saw Luna (real name Mitzuki) resting her head on his bare chest along with her arm and Rick couldn't help but smile and stroke her hair as she slept even though it was morning. Rick soon noticed the light was about to hit her eyes so he quickly raised his hand and shaded her eyes from the sun.

"_I'll let her sleep longer she had a pretty exciting day yesterday."_ Rick thought to himself.

**-Yesterday-**

It was Eva's rematch with Toros the crog who destroyed their ship once but it was now a match to see who was going to Oban and who wasn't. Luna and Rick were in the crowd cheering Eva and Jordan on. Luna was doing cheerleaders moves that she still doesn't know how she was able to do them but Rick liked it when she did those jumps and occasional flips in the air.

"_Luna calm down your going to drain your energy to fast." _Rick said as he laughed at one of her jumps

"_But Rick I feel fine I feel like I've done this for a good part of my life to where I can do it for hours."_ Luna laughed. Rick started to think that maybe she was a cheerleader in her school back home but he soon directed his attention back to the race and just in the nick of time for Eva had just won the race.

Luna jumped in the air screaming for joy after Eva won her race. After the Race they had to wait for Aikka's race to be over because if Aikka won the race he, the crogs and the earth team would be going to Oban but if he loses the earth team would have to return home.

"_Man I'm so antsy right now I want this race to be over with already."_ Rick heard Luna complained and couldn't help but laugh at her and think how cute it was to hear her act like a little girl.

Aikka's race soon started and Luna became really confused because it looked like Aikka was trying to lose the race on purpose. _"What's going on this isn't like Aikka to lose on purpose he has too much honor to do that?"_ Luna said while watching and Rick was watching and silently agreeing with Luna. But in the end Luna yelled with joy once she saw Aikka cross the finish line first.

"_We're going to Oban Rick I can't believe it."_ Luna was doing back flips and then gave Rick a big hug.

**-Present Day—**

Rick was smiling when he soon felt Luna shift and he looked at her to see her eyes opening slowly and she looked up at him. "Morning Rick how did you sleep" She said as she smiled at him. Rick Smiled back and kissed her forehead "I slept fine." He said as he smiled "How about you Luna?" Luna just laughed and snuggled closer to him. "I slept well no memory dreams." She said not wanting to get out of bed.

Rick smiled and hugged Luna tight "Well come on sleepyhead we need to get up because we leave for Oban today." Rick said as he sat up and stretched while Luna got out of bed and stretched her legs out and back. "Man I wanted to stay in bed longer with you" Luna said in a whining voice and Rick just laughed at it and stood up and hugged her from behind. "I know little moon but we need to be there for Molly remember." He said as he kissed her neck which made Luna giggle when he did that. "We better start packing so we don't get left behind" he said as he grabbed a shirt and put it on "Well you have to worry about packing not me remember I came here with what I'm wearing right now." She said while laughing and Rick laughed along with her and hugged her tight and kissed her.

"I'm the luckiest guy around to meet a wonderful girl like you" he said as he kissed her again Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around him "Well I'm pretty lucky also to meet such a wonderful and sweet guy like you Rick." She said as she giggled and soon they both heard a knock on the door. "Rick hurry up and pack we need to get ready to leave ASAP and tell Luna for me also when you leave the room." They bother heard Don say and soon heard him walk off and both of them started to laugh for Don didn't know Luna spent the night with Rick.

Rick started to pack and Luna decided to go outside and enjoy the left few minutes they had on Alaws and while Luna was twirling around outside she didn't know that Canaan and Aikka were near by watching her be care free. "Wow Luna looks like she is in a good mood today huh Canaan." Aikka said as they watched her "Yeah it sure will be sad once she regains all her memories and have to leave us though." Canaan said staring at her and Aikka looked at him weird but knew that he was right one day Luna would have to return home. Luna soon stopped twirling and noticed Canaan and Aikka near by and ran over to them.

"Hi Aikka Hi Canaan how are you guys" she said as she stopped in front of them "Oh hi Miss. Luna we are doing fine how are you doing" Aikka said while smiling "I'm doing good just having a little fun while the others get ready to go to Oban ." Luna said while giggling which made Canaan and Aikka laugh for they couldn't help but see how happy she is and laugh with her. "My guess is you're here to see Molly right Aikka." Luna said with a smirk as she saw Aikka blush a little "Molly is unfortunately busy getting ready to leave although I could have sworn I saw gunner boy trying to get really close to her while putting things away." After Luna said, that Aikka quickly ran into the earth teams pit to see if he can help Eva and separate her from Jordan.

Luna just laughed but Canaan wasn't laughing "You certainly know how to bring out how people truly feel about each other." That caught Luna off guard and she looked at him "What do you mean by that Canaan?" she asked looking at him weird "You some how figured out that Aikka and Molly liked each other and you knew how to get them to make up it's very interesting." Canaan explained to Luna. "Honestly Canaan I don't know how I do it but I guess it has something with me working in a flower shop because your surround by people that are in love, have love problems , and want to find a way to tell then person that they love them." Luna explained remembering the memory of her working in her aunts flower shop and making that discovery of her ex-boyfriend.

"Well that some gift you have there Miss. Luna I'm very impressed." Canaan said while smiling and Luna smiled back at Canaan. "Well thank you Canaan that's very nice of you to say." Luna laughed and soon saw Rick walk out "Hey little moon time to go we need to head to the space pods and leave now." Rick yelled over to Luna. "Ok Rick I'm coming." She yelled back at him "Bye Canaan I'll see you on Oban." She smiled at Canaan and ran over to Rick and jumped into his arms as Aikka ran from Eva's side back over to Canaan and waved good bye to them and headed to their space pod.

As the Earth Team got settle Luna could tell that something happened to Eva and she wanted to know. "Hey Rick did anything happen between Molly and Aikka while I was outside?" Luna asked him while whispering in his ear and heard him snicker "I caught Molly and Aikka kissing behind the Star Racer." Rick whispered back in Luna's ear and she couldn't help but start laughing. Soon they started to feel the space pod to move "Looks like it is time to go." Rick said as he grabbed a hold of Luna so she would be safe. "Yes we will soon be on Oban and we will win the ultimate race." Luna said holding on tight to Rick as they made their way to Oban.

* * *

Finally got this chapter up sorry it took so long i have been so busy and once school starts its going to take forever so I am sorry it is taking so long and thank you for you patients and hope you like it.


End file.
